The invention relates to equipment for immobilizing an elevator car movable along a track wherein the car is releasably connected with the track.
In the European Patent Application No. EP 0 081 212, there is shown equipment by means of which an elevator car movable in a shaft can be fixed in place. The equipment is arranged at the lower yoke carrying the elevator car and cooperates with the leg of the guide rail that guides the car. An electromagnet actuates a push rod that can be advanced in the direction of the shaft wall and which impinges by its free end on an abutment, which is arranged at the foot of the guide rail, during downward travel of the elevator car, whereby the push rod experiences a relative movement upwardly. By the relative movement of the push rod relative to the elevator car, a rod for the actuation of the safety devices, which are arranged one at each side of the elevator car, is pivoted outwardly, wherein a roller of the safety device is moved on an inclined track until the roller wedges between the track and the leg of the guide rail.
A disadvantage of the above described known equipment is that the place at which the elevator car can be fixed is predetermined by the location of the abutment. A further disadvantage is that the roller wedged between the track and guide rail can be freed again only with difficulty after the fixing of the elevator car.